


Reflections

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino's ideals for an office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Sho's jaw clenched tight, his teeth biting on to the bottom lip in order to not let out the shuddering moan. His fist grips tight to the fabric beneath his fingers, as his legs curled tighter around the waist molded to his own; his back arching to the press of the warm lithe body.

 _Fuck Sho,_ he hears the grunt in his ear, the push and drag of the hard and heavy cock of his lover causes him to shiver, his head falling to hide against the crook of his lover's neck and shoulder. He mewls appreciatively to the numbing pleasure overwhelming his entire body. He feels the hands gripping his thighs tightening, the body pressing persistently and urgently.

He groans and his head rolls to the side, allowing for his lover to lean forward and nibble on his neck hungrily. He gasps when the latter lifts his leg a little higher and probes deeper. He feels the pull of his sweaty skin from the glass and barely thinks about his current position - because being ravished against the glass windows from his lover's office was definitely not something he had been planning on doing; Sho finds it a little too much, and yet despite it, that's how he found himself the minute that his lover managed to get him all hot and bothered - enough to have him begging him for his release.

Every time he is being carried by Nino, he wonders how that was possible - _Where there's a will - Nino had murmured_ , pushing Sho against window.

His hand slides from his lover's back to his throbbing member, he bites his lip as his hand fist around himself, brushing his thumb over the slit of his member. He feels the blunt nails of his lover's fingers digging into his skin and his thighs quiver.

Nino pushes into him, making his body slide up and down the window with a squeaking noise every time. He gasps and mewls silently against the sweaty skin of his lover's collar. He hears Nino grunt into his ear and he comes with a shiver and a bite to the pale shoulder. His lover groans and thrusts erratically before he too follows and digs his fingers to Sho's pale thighs.  


  
-*-

Nino smirks in both satisfaction and amusement - after letting Sho finally touch ground, he brushed his fingers through Sho's damp hair,  earning a flushed expression.

 _See, you liked it,_ Nino says. Allowing for Sho to dress as he examined his perverted art - his hand dragging over the damp foggy figure on the window.

Sho grumbles, his cheeks reddening at the sight before him.

 _You're just a voyeuristic pervert,_ Sho accuses as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. Nino laughs - practically giggling, before he moves over to grip Sho's chin and leaning forward to ravish Sho's kissed swollen mouth.

 _You love it,_ he murmurs as he pulls away, his warm breath brushing against Sho's wet lips.

Sho only sighs before curling his hand to Nino's arm in order press their mouths together. Nino grins against the rosy lips before opening his mouth and sucking hungrily on the full bottom lip. The response is quick and Sho shivers in his hold.  


\- * - * -

Nino shakes his head amused at the memory of earlier that day. Sho - his very tempting and loud assistant, had managed to tempt him without really trying. He'd always found the idea of taking him in the office - always wondering what expression Sho would show when in that situation, to be rather enticing.

Today, he'd finally managed to get him undressed and up against the window - the easiest and fastest way, if you'd asked him.

He licks his lips at the memory of Sho sliding down the window to his member. His own reflection showed his very own desire and satisfied tilt of his lips at being in such position.

His thought is interrupted by the intercom exuding Sho's voice, and he smirks.

 _Show him in Sho-chan,_ he says cheekily and Sho huffs, before he murmurs - _It's Sakurai._

Nino ignores him and stifles his laughter against his forearm.

He knows that Sho tries to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of his workers and really, he doesn't mind the idea, but it was a little to hard to resist Sho when he would become all serious and report to him his duties for the day. It didn't matter that he would arrive late at home, Sho would still be barely awake, his smile always bright and genuine, that it melted Nino's tiredness away in an instant.

The door clicks open and he sees Ohno - his new office interior designer, in tow. Sho flushes at the suggestive lick of the lips that Nino does and mumbles a - _Please go ahead_ \- before biting his lip and setting a manila folder by Nino's hand and walking out.  


  
\- * - * -  


Nino sighs and lets out a pained noise from the back of his throat when he presses his knuckles to the pained shoulder, his back hurt slightly due to the tightness of sitting for a long time. He sighs as he turns the key and opens the door.

 _Welcome home,_ Sho greets him with that same smile that Nino just adores. He whispers a low - _I'm home_ \- before he drops his suitcase on top of the counter and just focuses on Sho's spread smile as he makes his way to him. Sho tilts his head and waits patiently until Nino sighs and leans against him tiredly.

Sho rubs his back and Nino can't help but melt to his touch, nuzzling more to him.

 _Sho-chan smells fresh,_ Nino mumbles with a yawn.

Sho laughs quietly against his ear, before he murmurs - _of course, I just showered_ ,- and runs his fingers through Nino's tousled hair. Nino grins and nods against the soft pajama shirt of his lover.  


\- * - * -

Nino knows that Sho would be a curious little thing. He laughs as he tugs Sho more to him, burying his face against the same crook of shoulder and neck from that morning, his lips brushing over the pulse teasingly.

 _I think, that we needed space, Ohno-san, he just happens to have some really great ideas,_ he teases and Sho groans at the thought of it. Nino is looking forward to his office being more open - and hidden at the same time.

\- * - * -

Sho stumbles and turns tail once he finally enters the 'new and improved' office. There were mirrors, lots of mirrors, there was a rather too comfortable looking sofa, pillows and a table - why a table, he was not sure, but by the appreciative glint in Nino's eyes, it was perfect; but the thing that caught his attention was that bed.

Nino manages to catch Sho's elbow and tugs him back in, closing the door in the process - Sho grumbles and looks longingly towards his escape exit, seemingly becoming far at a distance. It's not like the office - the actual office is like a bedroom, but there was another small room for 'more private meetings' - Sho knew for sure that Nino never held any meetings in there, at all. Nino laughs jovially and pushes him against one of the full length mirrors, causing Sho's cheeks to flush.

 _This way, I can see each and every one of your expressions,_ Nino whispers into his as his eyes glow with unadulterated want and Sho whimpers at the puff of hot air.

Nino traces his lips over Sho's neck line and grins teasingly against his pulse.

 _Nino... I think we need to talk about your kinks and your voyeuristic tendencies._ Sho says and bites his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape him when Nino decided to bite his neck playfully.  



End file.
